The What If Files Maid Transfer
by Midnight Viewing
Summary: What if we tested out a theory... A theory that involved Miss Roll, who will now be taken away from her home of her brother, Rock and creator, Dr Light? Now what if we placed her into the home of evil scientist, Dr. Wily? Now how will things turn out now?
1. Prologue

**The What If Files**

**The Maid Transfer**

-Prologue-

What if we changed the past… small or little, how would it affect us?

If one were to change the past, how would it affect the future? If we were to move that tiny stone two inches more the left, would it have any significant impact? If a man were to trip on that tiny rock and that one trip could cause a slight ripple in his future… would it change his outcome years to come? If that man's future was change to a little rock, would he have the ability to change his friend's outcome without knowing? And if he affected those friends, would they also not have the ability to affect their friends too? If this continues onwards, would the world itself change into something that we ourselves could not predict?

Now if something small can cause a large ripple in the future, what would something large do to it?

Would it not too also be large? Or would it be the polar opposite of something small?

Why don't we test this theory out?

Here is a town in the year 200X. In this town are two scientists, both considered geniuses for what they do. Their names are Dr. Light and Dr. Wily, robotic engineers. Now many of you know the story of how Mega Man is created and how he defeats Dr. Wily. But let's imagine that before everything, before Dr. Wily left, he had decided something.

What if Dr. Wily decides to steal a Light robot way back in the beginning?

No, it shan't be Rock, as Dr. Wily realizes that the male child robot would be of no help.

Then the other one, Roll was her name, a helpful female domestic robot to help Dr. Wily with all his needs. He needs not a male robot, nor does he need a battle robot, he was smart enough to build those himself. No, what he needed was a housekeeper to tend to all his needs without a complaint.

So what if this had all happen? Would this cause such a large ripple in the future that it would cause a rip itself? Well, why don't we continue this investigation?

* * *

**A/N:** Hello and thank you for reading my first fanfiction on this site. I do hope you guys find it... decent? First thing first, this is the prologue, so no need to worry since the next chapter will be longer. I am not a science person nor a science student, but rather an animation student. So if you readers find anything slightly wrong, please inform me right away. Other than that I hope you all will be anticipating for the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 1

**The What If Files**

**The Maid Transfer**

- Chapter 1 -

"Doctor?"

A small dainty hand gripped the doorknob and slowly opened it a bit wider. Blue eyes with a head full of blond hair pulled into a high pony emerged from behind, glancing around the lab. The female gave out a sigh as she stared at the mess that had erupted in the lab. Carefully balancing the tray of tea and snacks, she entered the laboratory and slowly placed the tray on a somewhat clean table.

Though in her opinion, there wasn't really a single place in here that could even be called somewhat clean.

Walking towards the messiest side of the room, she scanned the nearby area, hoping that he was somewhere in the premise. Perhaps he was hidden behind the mountain of papers in front of her? Her arms began to work away, moving the papers around. She wondered if the Doctor had somehow gotten buried in the pile of paper again. She groaned at the thought of cleaning up the room again, this was the third time this month. Was it impossible for the Doctor to even keep the place clean for a day?

Sadly enough, that was the main reason she was created in the first place… to clean up after her messy 'father'.

Before she could continue her search even further, she paused, and stared towards the giant computer screen. On the keyboard and panels, was a slightly larger than usual pile of paper. There was something or someone in the room making a muffled noise. Leaning her ear closer, she was able to identify the sound as a light snore. Once realizing that there was someone underneath, she quickly concluded that it was most likely the doctor, if not then perhaps one of the robot prototypes that seemed to have an ability to make sound which were caused by the vibrating of the soft palate.

"Doctor!" She pushed away the papers and files, frowning slightly when she saw the familiar white strands of hair of her 'father'. Well, it seemed that she had found the Doctor. All she had to do was dig him out and clean him up.

When she removed all the clutter on top of him, she gave him a harsh nudge, "Doctor Wily! Wake up!"

Tired eyes slowly flutter open, "Sn- Hnnn?" The papers on top of him fall and scatter on the ground, creating an even larger mess, much to a certain girl's dismay.

"Roll, what in the world are you doing in here?!" Despite himself being in such an exhausted state, it was clear to see that he was very annoyed that domestic helper robot had entered his room without his permission and created a 'mess' of his work. "I told you not to enter this room unless it's an absolute emergency!"

She groaned in irritation as she busied herself with her new task at hand – organizing the pile of papers in their corresponding area. "It's been two weeks since I've seen you exit this room Doctor! It's bad for your health if you continue to stuff yourself in this unsanitary environment!" Finding a nearby drawer, she quickly placed the bundle of schematics and diagrams inside and closing them with a flick of her hand. "And it's also been at least a week since I've came in here!"

'To clean!' they both mentally added at end in their mind.

The old man tsk'ed annoyingly at her, "Can't you seen I'm a busy man! I have no time to keep things clean and organized! Ever since your brothers been out of commission, my work pile has doubled, tripled even!"

A slight wince emitted from her tiny body. Even with the events between Doctor Wily and Mega Man now over, Roll still couldn't help but feel uneasy and worried for her 'family'. After all, all six of her brothers are still out of commissioned (hopefully they being repaired down in the basement laboratory) and Doctor Wily is a still wanted man thanks to his little stunt.

Despite the clear fact that her 'father' had tried to take over the world, she couldn't help but feel that they were treating him a bit too harshly on this.

"Will they be okay soon?" Even without admitting it, it was plain to see and hear that the female robot was lonely and worried. "They'll wake up again right?" Despite how busy it could get, she missed having her brothers around keeping her company, whether she was doing housework or just taking a break from everything.

A heaving sigh emitted from his mouth, "Of course, I'm a genius! Though I'm currently working on project that requires my much attention! So I'll be repairing them once I've completed this!" He turned around, noting that she was forcing herself to not argue with him. "But… Since you insist on cleaning this room," He scanned around, agreeing that a tidying up was in order, "I'll go downstairs and fix one of them now."

Her worrisome looked turned into a bright shining smile. Just seeing her grin like that, even the Doctor himself couldn't help chuckle at her. Groaning at the sound of his bones cracking as he stood up, he went over and grabbed a rice cracker and his mug of tea (#1 Genius), taking a long, slow sip. "Oh and bring this downstairs later will you?" He walked off with his mug, muttering under his breath, "This would be the perfect time to examine Elec Man's components."

Despite his awful personality and terrible cleaning/ organizational skills, she knew he could be a good man when he wanted to. If the rest of the world could understand and if Doctor Wily would stopped trying taking over the world, maybe everything would be okay.

When the self-proclaimed genius left the room, leaving nothing but a small trail of crumb bits, Roll gave the room another glance around and released a huge breath. "How can one man even make this kind of mess? It's like bunch hurricanes came by and had a party… twice!"

...

Many mugs of tea and questions later ("Are they fixed yet?" "Blast it! How can I fix them if you keep interrupting me?!"). Roll finally completed her task of cleaning the room. Her chest puffed out in accomplishment, scanning to double check she hadn't left a single dust. When her optics finally landed on the giant screen, she couldn't help but be curious.

What in the world was the Doctor up to now?

Personally, she rather not be involved in his ridiculous schemes. But, with him being cooped up in front of his monitor all day, she had to know.

So, making sure he wouldn't come up anytime soon ("Doctor, are th-" "For the last time, NO!"), she quickly walked over to the giant computer and looked at the on-screen schematics. It was currently showing a new… battle robot? His body would be made with some sort of light-weighted material. He was probably made for speed perhaps? Roll continued to read on, noting on the side that the name he was given was slightly uncreative.

If Wily was in the room, he would have said that her snorting in an unladylike fashion should not be part of her programming in the first place.

Minutes later, her ears picked up a sound coming from downstairs. It seemed Doctor Wily was probably done fixing a robot and approaching the room! Quickly scooting away from the screen and picking up her broom, she began to sweep away the non-existence dust.

The door opened, and out came the white haired Doctor, yawning tiredly.

"I'm starving! Is dinner done yet?"

She nodded, "I was able to get a good price on fish, so I made seafood risotto using that and the leftover seafood we had!" Roll began to lead him to the kitchen, "And I found some ripe mango, so made some mango pudding on the side if you still feel hungry!"

The kitchen door opened slightly, and even then an aromatic smell filled his senses, causing him to slightly drool. He gave out a satisfied sigh, thanking someone from higher up for gifting him with such a useful domestic helper robot. As he sat down on his chair, waiting for her to serve him, Doctor Wily wondered what life would be like without her. He snorted, probably eating microwave food and instant noodles everyday instead. After all, when would he be able to make a domestic helper robot with the time he has now? So he couldn't help be grateful for having Roll around. But being the man he was, he rather not admit this little 'secret' to anyone, especially the robot herself.

As the meal was arranged in front of him (A glass of red wine, seafood risotto, warm bread, and a small salad), Roll anxiously waited for his report on her younger brothers. Hopefully they were fixed and just recharging.

Unfortunately for her, the Doctor seemed too engrossed in his meal to even answer or notice her.

It was her fault really, for making such a delicious meal for a starving old man. Maybe if she had served him instant noodles he would have talked first, then eat later.

'Well, maybe I'll wait for him to finish first.' She thought with pout and shrug of the shoulder.

Pausing in a mouthful of risotto, he placed his spoon down. "Oh that's right." A hand reach into the overly large pocket of his lab coat and took out a black metal ball. "I wasn't able to finish completely, missing a few parts here and there, so I made you this to keep you company for awhile."

Unsure about what to do, Roll slowly reached for the black ball and let it sit in her hands. Imagine her surprise when the ball unrolled itself to be a robotic crow. She gasped, marveling as it stretched its wings.

"His name is Reggae." Doctor Wily stated casually, leaning back on his chair as he took a sip of wine, "Building a pet robot was an easy task." A smug look appeared on his face, "With all the leftover parts rolling around, I may as well use them for something." He grinned as the robotic crow flew up in the air and circled around the blond domestic helper robot, cawing in delight. "I'm sure with this you won't be bored for a while."

Roll stared at the crow as it landed on her outstretched arm, "Um, h-hello." There was a bit of hesitant in her voice, but it seemed Reggae didn't mind as mind as he cawed back at her, as if saying 'hello'. Whatever unsure feeling she had was replaced with excitement. It seemed to be safe, and after all, having a pet would be nice.

It wouldn't fill the lonely void completely, but at least she had someone

A small smile spread on her face. "It's perfect! Thank you Doctor!" Reggae cawed in agreement, flying to his creator and landing on his bald head.

Of course, Doctor Wily didn't seem to appreciate the metallic bird making a nest out of his head and began to wave his hands around to shoo it off. Instead of flying off and retreating to a faraway corner like should have, the metal crow decided to fly up and peak his creator on his forehead, cawing in a mocking tone.

"Why you little!" Soon forks and spoons were flying around and being aimed poorly at Reggae, who seemed to be having so much fun at the moment.

Roll on the other hand, was anything but amused. "Reggae! Come here!" Extending her arm out, she watched in patience as the crow finally stopped playing and flew gracefully onto Roll's arm without a complaint. It cawed in happiness as she began to pet him, scolding him lightly for tormenting her 'father'.

Scoffing lightly, he noticed that he was feeling a bit full, it seemed his little battle with his recent creation had made him more tired than usual… not to mention slightly more irritated as well. "Clean this up Roll." He ordered his domestic helper robot, he finger pointing to his own mess of discarded eating utensil, "My bones are worn out, so I'll be retiring to bed early tonight." Getting up from his seat, he patted Roll on the head as he headed for the door. "Remember to recharge."

Looking around, Roll sighed heavily. Even at a dinner table, her 'father' able to make such a mess. Though it seemed Reggae was feeling pity for the young robot, and began to fly and collect whatever he could with his claw, placing them in her hands when he could no longer pick up anymore.

"Thank you Reggae!" She exclaimed as she petted the crow on his head. Cawing, he continued to pick up the fallen utensils as Roll began to box up the leftovers and place them in the fridge. "I guess we can serve this for breakfast… but it might be a bit heavy." Maybe she could eat it later? Doctor Wily never seemed to mind much when she ate actual human food. After all, she was built to be able to consume food and use it as an alternate power source.

Sadly, it never did provide as much energy as an E-Tank. Of course, she'd rather have actual food than E-Tanks – those things tasted terrible.

Finally settling on herself eating it for breakfast (she was a robot, she could handle eating heavy food whatever time of day) and completing her task on cleaning, Roll looked up to find it was already past midnight.

Yawning, she stretched out her body and walked out the kitchen to towards her room, making sure Reggae was following. "Let's get to bed and recharge!"

Finally entering her room, she plopped herself on the bed, smiling at the knowledge that she didn't need to sleep on top of a hard metal bed, but was allowed a nice soft one. Grabbing two cables, she plugged one into Reggae, watching as a percentage number glowed onto his metallic body, signaling that he was currently at 64%. The crow himself let out a yawn and plopped himself on top of one of the pillows, burying his body in the softness of the material.

Making sure that Reggae was comfortable, Roll finally plugged the cable into a slot that was hidden underneath her hair, behind her ear. Accepting the conditions, she paused as she watched her number flash softly at the corner of her eyes, 21%. It seemed cleaning Doctor Wily's lab had taken a lot more energy than she expected. She clapped her hands, and fell back into her bed, waiting for the lights to automatically turn itself off.

"G'night Reggae," muttering softly, she gave him on last pat for the night, "see you tomorrow morning."

Cawing in agreement, she listened to a quiet 'whrr', signaling the crow was entering sleep mode. Absolutely sure that Reggae was asleep and done for the day, Roll found herself drifting off to the sound of his mechanical body. The quiet sound of the engine was sort of like a lullaby to her, easily allowing herself to go to sleep mode.

'Hopefully Ice Man and the others will be fixed by tomorrow.'

DO YOU WISH TO SAVE YOUR DATA?

**YES** / NO

Saving… 13%

.

.

Saving… 71%

.

.

Saving… 100%

SAVE COMPLETE!

**GOODNIGHT!**

* * *

**A/N**: Whoa I finally updated. Thank you readers for taking the time to go through this story, I apologize for my horrible writing and terrible rambling. Hopefully this was a good chapter, if not, then maybe chapter 2 when I finally introduce another robot in. Of course, I'm really looking forward to writing when I get to introduce Proto man… wait no I mean 'Break Man'.

I'd like to thank **Teribane** for reviewing. I'm actually surprise you were able to guess what I was going to do with Rock's personality! But then again, it is sort of obvious given the situation of his 'family' *laughs*.

Also, a question for all you readers, I never understood, did the DLN go back to Doctor Light or did they stay with Wily? I assume they stayed since they still make an appearance in the game as a boss.

Anyways, thank you guys for reading. And please, if you could, leave some feedback. Bad or good, I would love some advice on how to properly write this story (I'll admit I've only played the first three games and then stopped, so it'll be a bit weird for me to go back and play the rest now).


End file.
